charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Curse Words
Curse Words is the tenth episode of the second season of Charmed and the thirty-second episode of the series overall. It aired on January 24, 2019. Synopsis ALTERED FATES – Maggie (Sarah Jeffery) and Mel (Melonie Diaz) fear Jordan’s (Jordan Donica) curse is alive and well. Macy (Madeleine Mantock) and Harry (Rupert Evans) confront unspoken feelings. Poppy Drayton also stars. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast * Melonie Diaz as Mel Vera * Madeleine Mantock as Macy Vaughn * Sarah Jeffery as Maggie Vera * Poppy Drayton as Abigael Jameson-Caine * Jordan Donica as Jordan Chase *and Rupert Evans as Harry Greenwood Recurring Cast *Christin Park as Swan Guest Cast *Peyton List as Nadia *Felix Solis as Ray Vera Co-Starring *Natalie Trent as Florence *Paul Vos as Richard *Seth Ranaweera as Scientist *Maika Toporowski as Lady Visionary Magical Notes Spells *''Desenmascarar Spell'' **Maggie used it to open the door to the Command Center to escape a possessed Swan with Jordan. *''Spirit Capture'' **Maggie used it to temporarily trap Florence's spirit in a mirror. *''Uncrossing Spell'' **Used by Mel, Macy, and Maggie to free Swan from Florence and send her back to the Beyond. Potions TBA Powers *'Cryokinesis': Used by Florence's vengeful spirit to decrease the temperature in SafeSpace, Seattle and frost over the windows. *'Flight:' Used by the vengeful spirit of Florence to fly in her spirit form. *'Foresight:' Used by Maggie to see Jordan in danger. *'Healing:' Used by Harry in an attempt to heal Abigael. However, his attempt is unsuccessful. *'Molecular Acceleration:' Used by Mel to heat up a gun held by a black market dealer threatening her father, causing her to drop the gun. *'Orbing:' Used by Harry to teleport himself and Macy. *'Portal Creation:' Used by Mel and Ray through the system at the Command Center to go to and from Reno, Nevada. Also used by Macy at the end of the episode to seemingly go to Aspen, Colorado. *'Possession:' Used by the vengeful spirit of Florence to possess Swan. *'Resurrection:' Used by the scientists through the use of black amber to resurrect a rabbit. Artifacts *'Black Amber:' Given by Ray Vera to a black market dealer so she wouldn't shoot him. *'Chase Family Ring: '''Given to Maggie by Jordan, and eventually returned to the its original owner, Florence. Trivia * Jordan Chase celebrates his birthday in this episode. * Julian Shea is not in this episode, but is seen in a picture sent to Macy Vaughn via text, in Aspen. * Ray Vera is shown to recall Mel Vera's relationship with Niko Hamada in this episode, even though the sisters were forced to rewrite history so that Mel and Niko never met in "Other Women". * Macy and Harry Greenwood are shown to know that Abigael Jameson-Caine manipulated them while gaining back the title of Demon Overlord, even though this whole process was kept secret in "The Rules of Engagement". * Jordan finds out the Vera sisters are witches. Answered Questions from Previous Episodes *Who are the mysterious customers who bought Marisol's talisman from Ray Vera? **An underground organization who is aware of magic. *Would Jordan Chase learn of the existence of magic? **Jordan finds out about his family curse and the Vera sisters' identities. *What is Ray Vera hiding about his past? **Ray told Mel that he always knew Maggie wasn't his biological daughter. For 5 years he tried to establish a relationship with their mother Marisol, but eventually gave up and decided to leave. He didn't dare tell Maggie about it. Unanswered Questions *How will Jordan break the family curse? *What will Ray's enemies do? References to the Original Charmed *Maggie tried to prevent Jordan's death, which had been predetermined. In the original series episode, "A Witch in Time", Phoebe tried to prevent the death of her boyfriend Miles, though was unsuccessful. *Florence is a dead witch who returns as a ghost to target different generations in a familial line. In the original series episode, "Love's a Witch", Olivia Callaway was also a witch who returned as spirit and targetted members of the Montana family. By the end of the episode, both threats were neutralized. Production Notes * The episode was watched by ''TBD million U.S. viewers. Quotes Harry: Remember when I used to protect you? Macy: Now, we protect each other. ---- Jordan: I'm feeling all kinds of weird and not in a good way. ---- Harry: Abigael, you and I can never be. For all the reasons you already know. You're a demon. Abigael: Half-demon. But the other part of me, the witch, is very real. You bring out the best in me. I see you for who you are. Screw the darklighter. In my eyes, you are whole. Gallery |-|Promotional Images= Curse Words Promotional 1.jpg Curse Words Promotional 2.jpg Curse Words Promotional 3.jpg Curse Words Promotional 4.jpg Curse Words Promotional 5.jpg Curse Words Promotional 6.jpg Curse Words Promotional 7.jpg |-|Screencaps= Macy Curse Words.jpg Macy Curse Words 2.jpg Macy texts Julian.jpg Mel Curse Words.jpg Mel Curse Words 2.jpg Maggie Curse Words.jpg Harry Curse Words.jpg Abigael Curse Words.jpg Jordan Curse Words.jpg Florence Flight Form.jpg Florence Captured.jpg Ray Curse Words.jpg 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 1.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 2.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 3.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 4.gif 2x10 Maggie and Jordan 5.gif Swan Curse Words.jpg Nadia Curse Words.jpg |-|Behind the Scenes= Videos |-|Videos= Charmed 2x10 Promo "Curse Words" (HD) References See Also Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes